This May Not Be a Good Thing
by Duckalicious
Summary: DMHG. They fall in love and from there, its basically a duh thing. R&R, it IS going to get interesting, promise. PG for some snogging.
1. The Ball

A/N: I'm feeling dark today, so I'm going to be difficult about getting to the romantic part. So, moo. Do you have any idea how depressing it is to have the guy you like have a crush on one of your worst enemies? And a poser no less? And when even the radio DJs are conspiring against you? And the one word for it is definitely not bliss. I can think of a few choice adjectives to put in front of a few choice nouns, but absolutely not bliss. But you probably don't care about my social trauma do you? Even if they are playing our song.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, duh. I don't own it, and if I did, I would be a hell of a lot richer than I am. The plot is only just barely mine.  
  
**People are SO dumb. Especially boys. Even, no I mean especially, Harry and Ron. Honestly. I'm nobody's back- up date. If you can't get a date to the Christmas Ball on your own, don't expect me to wait around for you. Honestly, even though it was set up by a Slytherin, that Slytherin happens to be one of my best female friends. I think I can trust her at least a little bit. Of course, what was it that the sorting hat said? Oh, yes: they'd do anything to further their own ends. Oh, well. It's not like it can be Malfoy or anything; he can get his own date. **  
  
Hermione snorted derisively as she thought of the Slytherin "prince." The last voice she wanted to hear drawled from behind her, "Not very ladylike, now was that Granger?" Hermione glared daggers at him. "I'd say rude even." Malfoy began swaggering towards her. "You will be apologizing now won't you?"  
  
"To you Malfoy?" she shot back. "Not in your wildest dreams."  
  
"I think you mean nightmares, Granger. My wildest nightmares."  
  
"Bugger off, bastard." Hermione was angry now. "I don't have the time or energy for this right now."  
  
"Language, language, Miss Granger." Malfoy said 'Miss' as one would say the name of one's worst enemy, which, come to think of it, was how he usually said any of the Golden Trio's names.  
  
Hermione just walked away. She had a ball to dress for.  
  
Once she reached her dormitory, she collapsed on the bed, both physically and emotionally exhausted. She sighed, and got up to start getting ready for the ball. She smoothed the frizzyness out of her hair, leaving soft ringlets behind. Next, she put on a small amount of make-up, in natural shades. Then she went to her wardrobe and got out her dress. Everyone was supposed to wear muggle clothing for the ball. Her dress was floor length, and a bright scarlet color to match the highlights she had magically put in her hair only moments ago. It was an a-symmetrical cut, with a sleeve only on one side. That sleeve was short, and she knew it would be a little chilly in the great hall until the dancing started. So, she put a warmth spell on herself. She double-checked her hair and makeup. After assuring herself that she was as perfect as she was going to get, she went down to the common room, where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry, I should never have expected you not to have a date. That was rude of me. Will you accept my apology?" Harry said it warily, having learned earlier just how incredible her wrath was.  
  
"Of course, Harry. It isn't that big of a deal. Now lets go. We're going to be late to meet our dates." Hermione was very matter-of-fact about the whole thing, and the boys both visibly relaxed. And then they took her advice and went through the portrait hole, promising the fat lady that they wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
Hermione walked briskly, expecting the boys to keep up or accept that they were going to be left behind. Both of them were impressed by her appearance and her ability to walk that fast in those strappy black pumps. They were both wearing tuxedos.  
  
They met Lavender and Cho in the entrance hall. The boys went in with their respective dates. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting nervously for her own date. Her Slytherin friend, Megan, appeared at her side. "So, Meg, where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Meg said, sounding innocent. Then she grinned at Mione's glare. She nudged Mione and pointed. "He's right over there." It was obvious that she was trying to laugh.  
  
Hermione looked in the direction that Megan was pointing. "He's standing behind Malfoy?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Well, there's no one over there."  
  
"Is too. You said so yourself."  
  
"You mean to say he's not standing behind Malfoy because HE IS MALFOY!" Hermione practically screamed these last words.  
  
"Yes, Granger, Malfoy. But as you are my date, you may call me Draco."  
  
"Not in your wildest dreams, Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, Granger, this is going to be fun."  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"Thank you, Megan. I think I'm going to enjoy this evening very much." Malfoy had just noticed Hermione's appearance. He was looking her up and down appreciatively. "Very nice, Hermione." She ignored his use of her first name.  
  
"Let's go, Draco." She gritted her teeth. Draco smirked.  
  
When Draco walked into the great hall with Hermione on his arm, the people already there almost had a mass heart attack from the shock. Hermione muttered to Draco, "You're right this is going to be fun."  
  
Draco looked over at her, surprised. Then he grinned. "Hermione, may I call you Mione? It's much simpler." Hermione gaped for a moment, then nodded. Draco continued. "When are you going to learn that I'm always right?"  
  
Hermione laughed. The student body was still slack jawed with shock, and when Hermione laughed, a few of the girls literally fainted from it. Pansy chose that moment to flounce up. "Drakie, how could you come to the ball with that Mudblood? I'm ashamed of you. You should be here with me."  
  
Hermione's face went from laughing enraged in record time. Draco immediately stopped smiling. "Pansy, I would never attend a ball with you. You're too much of slut for that. And if you ever call Hermione a Mudblood again I'll give you ears to go that pug face of yours."  
  
And with that, Draco swept off, Hermione still clinging to his arm. A few more people fell to the ground in dead faints.  
  
Draco chose a table and sat down with Mione to eat dinner. Mione looked puzzled. "Draco, why'd you do that? Thank you very much for it, but won't you get in trouble with your father when Pansy tells him?"  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment, then seemed to make a decision. "Mione, first of all, you're welcome. And second, I did it because I hate Pansy, and I don't ever want to, uh, follow in my father's footsteps, if you get my meaning. I decided against that road the moment I saw you."  
  
Mione gasped. "Draco, you don't mean." She trailed off.  
  
"That, Mione is exactly what I mean. That's why I got Meg to set up our date. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and no matter what happens, always remember that. No matter what anyone says."  
  
"Oh, god, Draco, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I thought you'd feel that way. I didn't expect the feeling to be mutual at all. You don't have to say anything." He started to rise. Mione looked up at him then pulled him down for a kiss. 


	2. Author's Note! Important!

This story has been suspended. I will add to it once in a great while, but don't expect updates very often, as I will be concentrating on "Oops! I Did it Again!" for awhile as it is the most popular of my stories. "Kiss This" is my personal favorite, but I guess that not everyone has as good of taste as I do. But, if I get enough reviews on any other one of my stories ("Kiss This," "This May Not Be a Good Thing," Beauty and the Beast.") telling me to continue it, I will. ("Enough reviews" = 25 or more. ~So~ not gonna happen.) 


End file.
